


Four whole days

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [167]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsterm, crash and hurt.





	Four whole days

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a set all on my own today, and then I’ve spent all fucking day trying to come up with something to write for it, writing something, scrapping it, thinking about it more, writing something-. You get the point. I don’t wike this set. But here’s something. It’s a 100 words and it’ll have to do. So, for sterekdrabbles‘ word challenge from September 26, term, crash, hurt, with the added theme of [Choices](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-choices), have some... idk, Sterek.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180462272902) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/185944))

“I can’t decide what I want. After midterms I have four whole days free, and I want to either go home or have you come here.”

“That’s an easy choice.” Stiles hummed in question, so Derek continued. “Since it’s just four days you’ll wanna leave right away, which means you’ll drive while on too much caffeine and too little sleep, which means the risk of you crashing and hurting yourself is too big. So I’m coming to you.”

“But-.”

“Or I could come get you, pick you up as soon as you’re done.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
